


Sleep deprivation

by ChickenXD



Series: Papaisa [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is kinda quickly done and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD





	Sleep deprivation

“I love you, Isa.”

Isa looked up at Ryuuji, a slightly surprised expression on his face. Ryuuji smiled at him as he lovingly mussed Isa’s hair, like usual.

“Look at you,” he sighed, “You’re so cute.”

“I… I’m not,” Isa denied, blushing, “I really am not. My feathers look dull, I can’t see very well, and –”

“Who told you that?” Ryuuji quickly asked, “Tohri-kun? I’ll show him how wrong he is.”

“But--”

They were sitting on the floor of the incubation room. Ryuuji had just read Miru and Kaku a story – what is it called, again, Goldilocks? – and tucked them to bed. Isa was originally working on the report that must be submitted tomorrow, but then Ryuuji sat down next to him and… started becoming a significant distraction. Significant enough to force Isa to get off the chair and onto the floor.

Ryuuji held Isa close to his body and rested his head on Isa’s shoulder. Isa looked like he was going to say something, but had decided against it.

“Are you tired, Isa-kun?” Ryuuji took Isa’s hand and drew small, invisible circles on it. “You can sleep here, with Miru and Kaku. I’ll take care of the rest of the paperwork.”

“You won’t,” Isa sighed as he got up, “You’ll end up working for five minutes and then dozing off, and I’ll have to finish it in the morning –”

Ryuuji pulled Isa down, forcing him to stay seated on the floor. Isa was about to protest again when Ryuuji suddenly rested his head on Isa’s chest.

“Stay here, Isa-kun,” he muttered. “Let’s just sleep.”

“...well, I need to do some work, sensei.”

“You can wake up early tomorrow and do it.”

Isa carefully ran his hand through Ryuuji’s hair, while the man looked up at him dearly. Ryuuji always looked at him differently – he couldn’t quite point out how, but it was lovely.

Kawara-sensei’s eyes are so pretty…

“Sing me a lullaby, Isa-kun.”

“...you’re acting like a child.”

Ryuuji snuggled closer to Isa, pressing his ear against Isa’s chest. Isa ran his hand down Ryuuji’s back, trying to make him feel comfortable –

“Isa-kun is so warm and fluffy,” he sighed. “This feels really nice…”

Ryuuji woke up the next day to find that he was sleeping on the floor, a pillow supporting his head.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and he could see Isa standing by the desk, holding a stack of papers. Seems like Miru and Kaku were still asleep, or they would be bugging Isa about playing with them.

“Good morning, Isa-kun~”

“Good morning,” Isa replied, still busy with the papers – Ryuuji stood up and walked towards him. “The report is almost done, but I need you to sign the –”

“That can wait.”

Ryuuji suddenly circled his arms around Isa’s waist, catching the boy off-guard.

“Sensei!”

“Thanks for doing the report, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji said as he placed a kiss on Isa’s cheek – “Appreciate it.”

“P… please wash your face first,” Isa sighed – Ryuuji’s stubble rubbing against his cheek kind of hurts. “You’re rubbing my face…”

“Isa-kun is so cute~”

“...please sign the report, sensei.”

 

 


End file.
